Dyskusja:Tyranidzi/@comment-178.23.108.66-20141205102337/@comment-80.55.74.138-20150625133539
Jeśli Arachnidzi ci się nie podobają, nie ma problemu - kolejny przykład z wierzchu głowy, czyli ufol (lub ufole - zależy, jak na to patrzeć) z filmu "The Thing" Carpentera (oraz opowiadania "Who goes there?", na kanwie którego film był kręcony i które Campbell napisał jeszcze w latach trzydziestych ubiegłego wieku). "A co jeśli teraz ci powiem, że tyranidzi też? Jeśli by nie dążyli do perfekcji to nadal tłukliby się gdzieś na jakiejś planecie na drugim końcu wszechświata o topniejące zasoby" Nie tłukliby się, bo by właśnie z głodu zdechli. Cała ich egzystencja bazuje na tym, by szukać nowych źródeł "pożywienia", dostosowywanie się do tubylców celem lepszego ich zwalczania to tylko środek na drodze do celu. U Zergów jest odwrotnie - nigdy się nie zdarzyło, by o zasoby się martwili, one są tylko środkiem na drodze do celu, jakim jest osiągnięcie genetycznej perfekcji. "Protosi to tak po prawdzie mieszanka Nekronów (gdzieś czytałem, że ci "świetliści" oddali swoją wolną wolę aby wejść na wyższy poziom ewolucji)" Ale o czym ty teraz mówisz i co to ma wspólnego z Protossami? Jeśli chodziło ci o Khalę, to w ogóle nie zrozumiałeś, o co z tym chodziło. Bo wcale nie pozbawiła Protossów wolnej woli. Poza tym, nie miało to nic wspólnego z poczynaniami Xel'Nagi, a Protossi połączyli się w Khalę dopiero PO ich odejściu z Aiur. Ba - na długo po ich odejściu, kiedy wreszcie przestali tłuc się nawzajem. "Eldarzy, Tau (oba odnośnie technologii i taktyki)" Tak, jasne. Tau. Tau, którzy pojawili się PO PREMIERZE STARCRAFTA?!? To jak z tymi ze "Star Treka" - też popełnili bezczelny "plagiat wyprzedzający", wymyślając teleportujących się żołnierzy jeszcze przed GW! I tak jak już mówiłem - z pewnością taktyka Protossów przypomina taktykę Eldarów, jak cholera. A Tau to jeszcze bardziej - no bo przecież każdy przykładowo wie, że Protossi też unikają jak ognia walki wręcz i są ogólnie słabeuszami. "Protosi zbuntowali się przeciw swym stwórcom Xel'Naga tak samo jak Nekroni przeciw C'Tan" Po pierwsze Xel'Naga wcale nie stworzyli Protossów. Po drugie ich "bunt" przeciwko tej rasie w najmniejszym stopniu nie przypomina tego, co działo się pomiędzy Nekronami i C'Tan (poza tym, od kiedy to Nekroni kiedykolwiek zbuntowali się przeciwko nim?) - po prostu na Aiur nastała era wojen plemiennych, a Xel'Naga dostali się niejako w dwa ognie, kiedy przykładowo jedne plemiona oskarżały ich o faworyzowanie innych. "Nie chodzi o pancerze same w sobie, tylko o ich desing, a dokładnie wielkie naramienniki, które są dość wyraźnie w pierwszym SC" Och, straszne. Już wiem, co decyduje o całokształcie danej rasy oraz całej jej mitologii i ogólnie warstwie merytorycznej i konceptualnej. ROZMIAR NARAMIENNIKÓW... Poza tym dla nikogo (w każdym razie nikogo, kto ma minimalne pojęcie, o czym mówi) nie jest tajemnicą, że źródłem inspiracji dla starcraftowych marines byli w rzeczywistości marauderzy z uniwersum Starship Troopers - zresztą, ta jednostka w wersji alfa nazywała się właśnie "Marauder". Potem przemianowali ją na "Space marine" i w końcu na "Marine". Ale cóż - widocznie Starship Troopers to kolejny "plagiat wyprzedzający" z WH40k. Z kolei Frank Herbert w "Diunie" popełnił jeszcze jeden plagiat wyprzedzający, ze swoimi Sardaukarami (ewidentny pierwowzór Space Marines z WH40k - oczywiście, jeśli się patrzy głębiej, zamiast gapić na elementy kosmetyczne typu rozmiar naramienników i myśleć, że to one decydują). " w podstwawowym SC Arcuturus Mengst bombarduje Tarsonis na której wciąż znajduje się sporo jego wojsk" Nigdy czegoś takiego nie było. To tak, jak te głupoty o Khali - jeśli nie wiesz, o czym mówisz, nie wypowiadaj się. "Nawet Próba obalenia miejscowego rządu" Co próba obalenia miejscowego rządu? Zaraz się okaże, że rebelia ze Star Wars to też zrzyn z WH40k, bo próbowali obalić jakiś rząd. Ba, pewnie wszyscy przywódcy w historii, którzy obalali jakieś rządy, też odbyli podróż w czasie i pobrali nauki od panów z GW, bo przecież nigdy by na tak oryginalny i genialny koncept nie wpadli! "Ano o to, że syn walczy przeciw ojcu wspierany przez jego wrogów" Czyli miałem rację - Star Wars to też "plagiat wyprzedzający" z WH40k... Porównywanie Valeriana do Horusa jest, eufemistycznie rzecz biorąc, rozpaczliwe i nie chce mi się tu nawet wyliczać rozbieżności. "Chociaż tutaj do roli Horusa bardziej pasuje Kerrigan. Jedynym odstępstwem jest zakończenie" I geneza wydarzeń, i motywacja postaci, i charaktery owych postaci, i sposób oraz metodologia ich poczynań, i sposób planowania, i ogólny przebieg wojny i... "Poza tym Dragooni, lub obecnie Nieśmiertelni są wyraźnie inspirowani Imperialnymi Drednotami", "To oni są takim odpowiednikiem SM, a nie terranie, którzy to są Gwardią jeśli już" Miotasz się coraz bardziej w tej bajeczce, w którą tak mocno chcesz wierzyć. Zaczyna się niewinnie, ot "Terranie = SM; Zergowie = Tyranidzi; Protossi = Eldarzy", ale potem manipulacja robi się, jak widać, coraz bardziej zagmatwana. Protossi to Eldarzy, ale Dragoni nam tu nie pasują, no to wciśnijmy na siłę Drednoty, chociaż nie mają z Eldaram nic wspólnego, Terranie to Space Marines, bo ich pancerze wspomagane mają naramienniki, ale coś nam nie pasuje, że padają jak muchy i ogólnie są do Space Marines całkiem niepodobni, więc odwróćmy kota ogonem, że tak naprawdę to zrzynają z nich Protossi - olać, że zestanie takich "xenos" ze Space Marines jest, delikatnie mówiąc, kuriozalne... A poza tym, to Protossi lubią kolor żółty, więc powiedzmy, że to Tau, no ale Tau przecież nie umieją walczyć wręcz, to chyba ci Protossi są tak naprawdę Tyranidami albo Krootami, ale przecież to Zergowie mieli być Tyranidami, więc nie wiem... może jednak Zergowie to IoM z herezji Horusa, no bo ta Kerrigan się przeciw komuś - obojętnie, komu - buntuje, a poza tym Terranie chodzą na dwóch nogach, więc to pewnie w rzeczywistości zrzyny z Władców Upiorów od Eldarów, no i przecież Władcy Upiorów mają miotacze płomieni w łapkach, czyli pewnie zrzynają z nich Firebaci, ale zaraz, przecież mogą też mieć zainstalowane lance czy inną broń promienistą, więc to pewnie zrzynka z Wraithów (też upiór! Znaczy, nie upiór - zjawa... Ale to prawie jak upiór!) i Battlecruiserów, które też strzelają bronią promienistą... Et cetera ad infinitum. I już mi się nawet nie chce powtarzać, przed kim powinni nas chronić Bóg z Wiecznym Imperatorem. Bo jak inaczej nazwać ludzi, dla których kluczowe znaczenie dla fabuły i mitologii uniwersum mają ROZMIARY NARAMIENNIKÓW?